


Harry Potter: Mafia Student

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Harry Potter, during Christmas break of first year, decides to go shopping for Hermoine and Ron. Fred and George tag along as truths start to be revealed.1st Chapter: A Potter of MindEDIT: I have gone through the first chapter to make edits and may continue making edits.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	Harry Potter: Mafia Student

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn or anything that may seem or be familiar.
> 
> 1st Chapter: A Potter of Mind
> 
> EDIT: I have gone through the first chapter to make edits and may continue making edits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I EDITED IT!

Harry sighs, listening to Ronald explain a lot of differences to Hermione within the common room for several minutes. Harry has decided what he can get Hermoine for Christmas. She has always been interested in anything magical so he knows that she will at least read several on magical culture and the likes from him, which should explain these terms she is trying to understand. Harry frowns, knowing that he will have to ask Dumbledore or McGonagall about getting her gifts. He looks at the two with a gentle smile.

“Ron, Hermione?” They pause to look at him. “I have an idea for your present, however, I need you, Ron, to make sure that she doesn’t come near McGonagall’s office or Dumbledore’s office.” Hermione frowns, looking a little disgruntled. 

“Sure thing, mate. I’ll keep her busy.” 

“I am sitting right here, Ron.” She turns toward Harry with a small smile. “You remember to dress warmly if you are going shopping…” Harry nods to her with a reassuring nod. 

“Yes, Mom.” Ronald chuckle and Harry decided to ask the twins about gifts for Ron. He turns and motions for the two to follow after him. They follow him out of the portrait and start down the stairs with him. “Could you two give me a list of possible presents for Ron? I don’t know what exactly he will like and I’ll be happy to supply money for your… er… business.” Harry continues walking several paces before pausing and glancing over his shoulder at the two.

They are looking at each other with small smiles before they nod to each other. “We know that” “He needs an” “Owl and maybe” “Some personal things” “Like stuff for school” “But all of us” “Need an owl.” They tell him with warm eyes staring at him… lovingly?

“Okay, I’ll get everyone an owl. Is there anything your family needs as a whole?” they glance at each other and Fred starts talking. 

“I believe that we might want to get Mum a new cookbook or two. She enjoys those. Maybe going as far as to gather a few muggle trinkets for Dad. Ginny generally wants jewelry, though she is expecting a wedding ring eventually.” 

“Wait, what?” Harry asks with a little shock. 

“Mum and Dumbledore have put a marriage contract between you and a Weasley.” George tells him cautiously, knowing this may be a bit too soon for him to start planning.

Harry frowns heavily before looking at them with a start to rosy cheeks. “Well… I guess that I’d rather marry you two than some strange girl. At least you are entertaining…” he murmurs as he awkwardly stares at his feet. 

“Let’s go see Professor McGonagall!” They turn him around gently before herding him through the hall.

Not even two minutes pass before the energetic twins are banging on the office door. McGonagall opens it with a slightly annoyed look. “Harry wants us” “To visit Gringotts of” “London before” “having us take” “him to Diagon Alley” “to shop for his friends.” “He hasn’t a clue about any gifts for Ron.” they tell her and Harry nods firmly in agreement. 

“What kind of gifts?” Harry frowns and decides to tell her his thoughts this far. 

“For Hermione I am thinking about getting a small collection of books about wizarding and other magical cultures. She keeps ‘interviewing’ Ron about definitions of different words.” He hums about the others, not really wanting to get Molly a gift for the betrothal contract but knowing it will be odd if he doesn’t. “They suggested owls, so I’m going to have to look for a few with good temperaments. And I heard them say that Misses Weasley loves cookbooks. I’d love to go into muggle London to buy something before commissioning an addition to it from the goblins.” 

“What exactly will this muggle device be?” She asks, almost like she knows it is electronic. 

Harry blushes at being caught somewhat. “Well, recently the muggles have been raving about a version of a computer called a laptop. It can store data and will occasionally, if it works correctly and has what is required, allow Arthur to watch muggle videos.” 

She frowns at the description before replying. “I’m afraid it is illegal to alter muggle devices.” 

Harry startles at this information. “Hermione read a few law books and said that any changes that the muggles wouldn’t try themselves, like making toilets puke up waste, is illegal, not changes that enhance the target effect or purpose of the device. Is she wrong?” 

Her shoulders relax as she gives him a quirky smile, apparently she isn’t expecting that to be the case. “Ah, my apologies. That is perfectly legal, Potter. I’ve seen a muggleborn use a computer before and they are quite interesting. Anything else?”

Harry flushes at the attention filled with curiosity in Professor McGonagall’s gaze before deciding to be honest. “I’m not really sure. I don’t have more than Hermione and the Weasleys as close friends, but I’d like to get my roommates gifts, the staff gifts, and I’m also getting a few pieces of jewelry from wherever Mum kept hers. I can’t use most of it and I don’t plan on giving it to anyone else. Maybe even going to see if there are any books there Hermione might like copies of in the library.”

McGonagall nods to him curtly, with a small smile. “Well, that sounds interesting. For most of us staff we definitely want something to aid us in teaching that will be less pricey.” Harry flushes as he knows that he is planning to get them something that, once he thinks about it, may be expensive like she says. 

“I’ll do my best. How are we going to get there?” He asks her and she hums before turning toward her fireplace. 

“Have you heard of the floo?” She asks while pulling out a pinch of green powder from the jar on the mantle.

He shakes his head, “No Ma’am.” He still feels like he is an outsider thanks to his lack of knowledge.

“Well, this green powder, when thrown into the fireplace with a floo connection, like this one, will turn the fire green. At that point in time he clearly say your destination. Don’t cough or you will be ejected somewhere different then where you are going. I’ll be following after the three of you. One of you two go first to show him how it is done.” They quickly do rock paper scissors before Fred pouts as he walks up to the floo. 

He tosses some powder into the fireplace and clearly say, “Diagon Alley.” He steps into the green fire and disappears earning wide eyes filled with wonder about the method. 

“Now you and I will bring Harry myself.” George sighs, obviously he has been wishful for tagging with Harry. 

“Diagon Alley!” He steps into the green flames and also vanishes. Harry is surprised when McGongall tosses the powder inside. 

“Diagon Alley.” Harry says, barely dodging smoke and ash, before he steps inside with McGongall holding his shoulder. They step out to see the twins waiting patiently a little bit away. 

Harry follows McGonagall over to a nearby and somewhat familiar looking person. “Molly, can you escort your twins and Harry around London, he wants to get a few Christmas gifts for his friends.” The matronly woman, he realizes, is the twin’s mother. Her eyes focus on Harry and he can’t help feeling like she is getting ready to manipulate him like Dumbledore has done all year. 

“Good morning, Misses Weasley. When I go into the bookstore to get your gifts I ask that you wait in viewing distance but not close enough to read book titles. Is this okay with you?” She frowns as she thinks about it for a moment. She finally nods to him. 

“Of course, I can’t spoil my own surprise.” Harry smiles at her, amused with her instantly. 

“Thank you, now I need to find a used bookstore that might have books on wizarding cultures, including those of the minorities. These are going to be for Hermione.” Harry tells her as she leads the way into Diagon and then Gringotts. Harry steps up to a teller and smiles gently at him. “Good morning, Is there anyway that a few goblins can help me collect and enchant a few Christmas gifts? I think I have enough money.” The Goblin blinks at him once before Griphook is next to him with a fanged grin. 

“You will have to meet you Account Manager.” He says politely. 

“Dumbledore doesn’t want him meeting with his accountant at this young age.” Molly says with a sharp little edge in her voice. Harry sees the glare from many goblins aiming at her. 

“It will be brief, Miss Weasley.” He tells her as the goblin instantly leads him away. Harry can’t help feeling like this is a good chance to get some kind of unfailing mail system. 

* * *

Harry is now sitting in the chair across from his accountant who is eyeballing him disdainfully. “Why have you ignored our summons?” He asks with a stern voice. 

“I swear on everything that I love I haven’t even been aware of the summons. Also, why has nobody sent me fan mail?” The goblin raises an eyebrow as Harry gives a faint blue glow across his skin. Harry looks down at his hands, noticing the glow himself curiously. 

“That glow signifies an oath of honesty. Since I now have no reason to blame you I need to find a way to deliver things to you much easier.” Harry frowns thoughtfully. 

“Ah, I didn’t know that shows as an oath.” The goblin raises an eyebrow.

“You have been raised by muggles, correct?” Harry briefly nods to him.

The goblin frowns before Harry clears his throat. His beady eyes look at Harry alertly. “I’ve come to ask for help with Christmas Gifts. I freely give you permission to buy anything that can get past the wards at Hogwarts, even if it is not a bird. However, I am primarily looking for a few different things. May I have a quill and parchment?” The wandless and nonverbal magic the goblin uses surprises Harry. 

“Before you ask, study occlumency. It will allow you greater focus and that is required for both wandless and nonverbal magic. For some reason most human magicals call the later soundless magic. We abhor that name since soundless is not a real word.” Harry nods before turning toward his notebook. He quickly writes down his list. 

Payment for the following wrapped and labeled by name which they are listed under (except the owls).

Hermione Granger

~Multiple books on wizarding culture that Muggleborns can understand. None of the trash talking toward muggleborns should be present.

~A few books on magical schools and education.

~An owl with an even temperament.

Ronald Weasley

~Books on quidditch, preferably new books. 

~A banner of the Chudley Cannons that is in good condition - OR - i f there are any, a uniform of a Chudley Cannon player.

~An owl with an even temperament.

Fred and George Weasley

~A vault just for them with one year of my allowance inside of it. Only half of this is for prank stuff or any way that they want. The other half can be used for useful things, like buying educational books, buying a new trunk, or buying anything else that they can actually use without making it a prank. This excludes potions ingredients, but don’t let them know that though.

~A ownership of two brooms made for beaters, one for each of them, to be used in quidditch, only the best, even if internationally bought.

~A Potter property to be made into a shop they can use once they have graduated Hogwarts or for when they leave the school.

~An official letter offering for them to be advisors to me. Maybe even adding a bimonthly payment to their new vault.

~An owl with an even temperament.

Molly Weasley

~Cookbooks from around the world in both muggle and magical place, obviously they need to be in English. 

~An owl with an even temperament.

Percy Weasley

~An owl with an even temperament.

~A few books on prefects and job openings. He is near Graduation age according to the twins, despite not totally being there.

~A few books to further his education.

Arthur Weasley

~IF possible I would like a computer to be purchased for his use. Making it constantly have internet using runes, absorb power from ambient energy around it and having a subscription to a few crafting websites. 

~An owl with an even temperament. 

~A guidebook to different muggle things, he seems interested in those. If the book needs to be written I will pay to get it off the ground.

Bill Weasley

~And owl with an even temperament. 

~Books about his Curse Breaking job to help him.

~At least a dozen protective charms and talisman for his work as a curse breaking. Only the best.

Charlie Weasley

~And owl with an even temperament. 

~Books about his job to help him.

~At least a dozen protective charms and talisman for his job. Only the best.

Neville Longbottom

~A few different books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, even if they have to be copied.

~A few rare but moderately easy to care for magical plants.

~At least one book on harvesting Potions Ingredients.

Dean Thomas

~Artistic supplies.

~A few different books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, even if they have to be copied.

Seamus Finnigan

~Books on charms of nearly all kinds.

~A few different books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, even if they have to be copied.

Lavender Brown

~A few different books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, even if they have to be copied.

~A few books of other class subjects.

Parvati Patil

~A few different books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, even if they have to be copied.

~A few books of other class subjects.

Fay Dunbar

~A few different books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, even if they have to be copied.

~A few books of other class subjects.

Alice Tolipan

~A few different books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, even if they have to be copied.

~A few books of other class subjects.

Hogwarts Professors

~Copies of rare books from wherever they can be bought on their Teaching Subjects or their Mastery Subjects. Originals that I can currently use are to be kept in my trust vault.

~Copies of texts on my properties and in my vaults for them to use. Originals that I can currently use are to be kept in my trust vault.

Rubeus Hagrid

~A few books on magical creatures.

~A pet that he can reasonably train and that he may be able to use to help others.

Hogwarts Cooks

~A few recipe books from around the world, both muggle and magical.

Other Staff

~A few books that might interest them.

~Between two and three dozen books to be added to the Hogwarts Library. Only Copies will be given.

Harry gently hands the parchment to the goblin who raises an eyebrow at the last four. “We will be able to do such with ease. We only need a few signatures.” Harry smiles happily and sighs. 

“I’d also like some cultural and cooking books for myself as well, maybe a way to make copies of them too.” The goblin nods to him curtly. 

“Rest assured that we are able to complete all your business in a timely manner. Now, sign here and we will get started in an hour or two.” Harry, trusting the goblin goes to sign it instantly only to yelp when the goblin stops him. “Do you not plan on reading it?” Harry frowns in confusion.

“Why should I, I trust you and your kin very much. Much more than my own family at this point, to be frank.” The goblin simply nods to him before taking the signed document. 

“You need to go so that Misses Weasley doesn’t suspect anything.” Harry nods before opening the door and stepping into Dumbledore. He blinks as he realizes that it is Dumbledore. 

“That was quick.” He comments while giving the goblin a stern look. 

“I really don’t have any reason to visit besides this, and thankfully they are going to wrap and send presents to their respective owners.” Harry tells him as he walks past him. 

“Of course.” Dumbledore says as he turns to follow him. 

“Hey Dumbledore, is there anywhere I can buy used cookbooks? Maybe even household charms books?” He asks with interest. 

“May I ask why?” Harry sighs as he pauses. 

“I love to cook. It is one of the chores I constantly have at the Dursley household. It gives me time to think and relax. Honestly, I use it more as a hobby now, and maybe finding a room at Hogwarts where I can cook a few different things for the students. Maybe I might even be able to sell treats to different students throughout the school year. Maybe even start a mail order for the summer. It would be a good business and, if I need to, I can hire Hermione to act as a secretary. Maybe even buying a small pavilion tent to sell at Diagon on Saturdays in the summer.” His eyes, he can tell, are glittering at the thought of cooking for others. Dumbledore, he can tell, is slightly amused with his enthusiasm despite his surprise. 

“I can help you with that. Maybe you might be able to hire other muggleborn. They don’t get hired often enough.” Harry sighs, slowing down a little. 

“Can you keep a secret?” Dumbledore hums in agreement, and Harry knows he won’t keep it unless it benefits him. “I’d really love to hire minorities, like werewolves, hags, and other mistreated beings. Maybe even get a few to act as an advertisement for other beings.” Dumbledore smiles fondly at the news as his eyes twinkle a little bit too much.

“I may be able to help with that. Just give me a few days to ask around.” Harry nods, knowing that he will follow through if Dumbledore Manages to find someone. 

“Next, I want to check out the publishing industries. I am thinking of writing down my recipes to sell as a book.” Dumbledore’s twinkle gets brighter and Harry knows that the man is planning on stealing his money. 

“Let’s try Whizz Hard Books.” He guides him into the shop and Harry grimaces at the disorderly state of the room. He goes up to the desk as he hears a bell ring further in the offices. A woman exits with a little ink on her chin and cheek. She frowns at the sight of him before recognizing him. 

“Heir Potter?!” She gasps. 

“Good afternoon, Ma’am. I’m curious if it is allowable for me to publish a cookbook through your company.” Her eyes twinkle as she nods eagerly. 

“Yes, However, I need you to sign so we can sell the books your mother gave us for publishing. They are all for muggleborns and halfbloods raised among muggles.” She tells him despite her smiling coyly at him. 

“I will do so promptly. However, I would like to negotiate the price to publish the books.” She frowns.

“Usually the printing fees are taken from the first books that are sold until it is paid for before it is deposited into your accounts.” Harry nods to her. 

“Can you make sure my accountant knows which money is from Mum’s books and send the money from my book separately?” She nods to him eagerly, writing it down with ease before Harry gets an idea. “Besides that I would like one copy of all the books my Mother wrote for my friend, Hermione.” She snaps her fingers, causing half a dozen books to come flying into the room. Dumbledore waves his wand, causing wrapping paper and tags to appear on all of them. 

“They are free since you technically already have ownership.” She ways before he smiles. 

“Okay, have a nice day, Ma’am, I’ll send have a friend help put it into words before I have a draft brought to you.” She waves as she leans over, trying to show her cleavage as he turns purposefully away, scowling at the thought that she would rape a young child. 

“We must be off, he now has everything set up for his friends and their gifts.” She nods and waves at him, ignoring Dumbledore completely. Harry steps outside and yelps when Dumbledore side along apparates him into Hogwarts, near the entry. 

“What about the twins?” He says, recalling that they are doing their own shopping and were gone when he came out of the Gringotts office.

“We are here-” Fred tells him as he peers out of the dungeon. 

“Ready to question you-” George continues.

“About the gifts!” They sync. 

“I’m not telling you what I have for you.” They pout grin wider. 

“We will find out eventually.” they sync again. Harry almost walks past them before they grab his arms and drags him into the halls of the dungeon. He sighs, knowing struggling is useless since they have his feet off the ground. After several minutes they stop next to a painting of fruit and turn him towards it. 

Then fred tickling the pear, earning giggles before a doorknob appears and they usher him into the room. “Whoa.” Harry says with glittering eyes taking in all the different cookware and ovens, stoves, grills and more. 

“We thought you would like it.” They grin as he goes further into the room and a few short beings gather around him. 

“Hello, what can we be doing for young wizard?” Harry hums thoughtfully, too busy looking at cookware to notice they aren't human. 

“Can you let me borrow a stove or oven? I love to cook and we might be able to exchange recipes.” He tells them honestly earning bright eyes and amused smiles. 

“Of course, young wizards are always allowed to use cookware with elf supervision.” She tells him as he goes over to an oven she leads him to. He quickly begins asking for stuff, forgetting that she isn’t human for the time being.


End file.
